Various embodiments of the invention relate generally to an eye imaging apparatus and related methods, and for example to an eye imaging apparatus with a wide field of view and related methods.
Eyes are among the most valued human organs that play indispensable roles in life. Likewise, eye diseases and vision loss in general are serious problems. Moreover, eye diseases and vision problems among children, especially new-born babies, can have severe and far-reaching implications. For infants and small children, the visual centers in the brain are not fully mature. For the visual centers in the brain to develop properly, proper input from both eyes is desirable. Therefore good vision can be an important factor in the proper physical development and educational progress.
Undetected eye problems in infants and others may result in irreversible loss of vision. Early detection and diagnosis provide the best opportunity for treatment and prevention of vision loss.
In eye examinations, eye imaging apparatus has become increasingly important. Since retinal and optic nerve problems are among the leading causes in vision loss, eye imaging apparatus capable of imaging a posterior segment of the eye can be particularly useful. Moreover, an eye imaging apparatus with a wide field of view can offer the benefit of enabling evaluation of pathologies located on the periphery of the retina.